HarryDraco DrabbleFest
by hey citrus
Summary: A series of slashy Harry/Draco drabbles. Ratings between T - M. Harry and Draco like to play rough...
1. Marked

**Title: **Marked  
**Word Count: **100  
**Pairing: **Draco/Harry  
**Rating: **Maybe R for language/ suggested sexuality?  
**Warnings: **Slash, implied smut, dirty talk  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or profit from them. JK Rowling does.  
**Author's note**: Written for **dracoharry100**'s challenge #34: _Mirror_

* * *

Marked

_Slut. Dirty whore._

Hands grasping enamel, leaning, bare-chested; he appraised the damage.

Black-purple bruised throat, deep white teeth marks. Swollen scarlet lips. Flushed pink cheeks. Hair tufty and sweat-damp.

_I'm going to mark you so everyone knows what a dirty little whore you are._

Eyeing his reflection, he dragged a finger over chapped lips; dipped it into his mouth and sucked. Fresh bite marks scarred his delicate chest; he mapped them with his damp finger.

_You're a filthy, dirty slut Malfoy. Say it._

Draco gazed deep into his mirrored eyes, smiled lazily and drawled:

"I'm your filthy, dirty slut Harry."


	2. Hummer

**Title:** Hummer  
**Word Count: **100  
**Pairing: **Draco/Harry  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings: **Slash, smut  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or profit from them. JK Rowling does.  
**Author's Note: **Written for **dracoharry100** 's challenge #108: Sing

* * *

Hummer

"Come on Malfoy, don't you know any songs at all?"

Draco's silky blond head sagged slightly as his bare shoulders silently shrugged.

"You know I'm not actually asking you to sing, right? You just need to hum."

"Mmm?"

"Yes," sighed Harry. "Like that, only… musical."

"Mmm hmm."

"Got one? Good, I'll count you in."

Harry's gaze travelled the length of his own naked body; down flat, hard stomach, over dark pubic scruff, to the obedient, kneeling wizard, mouth crammed full of cock.

With one hand Harry grabbed a fistful of blond; the other motioned midair, conducting:

"And-a one, and-a two…"


	3. Play Boys

**Title:** Play Boys  
**Word Count: **100  
**Pairing: **Draco/Harry  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings: **Slash, angst, fluff  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or profit from them. JK Rowling does.  
**Author's Note: **Written for **dracoharry100** 's challenge #109: Bunny

* * *

Play Boys

"'Ere Harry, look at this!"

Ron, Dean and Seamus were huddled around Ron's four-poster, breathlessly ogling a Playboy centrefold. The gangly ginger lad was jumping up and down puppyishly, waving at the brooding, dark-haired wizard on the next bed.

"Ah, would ya look at the tits on her!" groaned an excited Seamus.

Dean nodded, mouth agape, awe-mute.

"Oi mate!" called Ron. "Come on, you've got to see this! She's bloody fantastic!"

"I'm not in the mood Ron, alright?" snapped Harry.

He turned, yanking his curtains closed; lifted his pillow and tenderly kissed the ripped yearbook picture of Draco hidden below.


	4. Harry in Wonderland

**Title:** Harry in Wonderland  
**Word Count: **100  
**Pairing: **Draco/Harry  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings: **Slash, smut, crossdressing. Possibly veering into crack territory.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or profit from them. JK Rowling does.  
**Author's Note: **Written for **dracoharry100** 's challenge #109: Bunny

* * *

Harry in Wonderland

Harry liked to roleplay. 'Alice in Wonderland' was Easter's theme.

Draco, naked except for white bunny ears and powder-puff tail, shrieked in delight as Harry, blonde-wigged and wearing a blue-white apron dress, chased him around the room.

"Come here, Rabbit. Unless you want me to trip and plunge deep into your hole…" taunted Harry.

He caught the panting Draco and pinned him to the bed.

"Curiouser and curiouser" breathed Alice into the rabbit's ear, making him wriggle and whimper.

Harry hitched up his dress; erection straining against frilly knickers.

"Now, Rabbit, what do you say we start with 'Eat Me'?"


	5. Shower

**Title:** Shower  
**Word Count: **100  
**Pairing: **Draco/Harry  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Warnings: **Post-smut / suggestiveness thereof  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or profit from them. JK Rowling does.  
**Author's Note: **Written for **dracoharry100** 's challenge #110: Sponge

* * *

Shower

"Sssss." Draco hissed sharply, as if he were speaking Parseltongue.

He stood hunched over in the steam, teeth clenched, fists pressed to the wall, dodging the lava-hot stream of water.

Harry hovered, frowning, behind him. He cradled a wet sponge close to the blond boy's slender, lashed back; pale white skin striped with angry red welts.

"Healing charm?" asked the dark-haired boy, free hand resting on Draco's bitten hip.

"No… I'd rather this way" replied Draco coyly.

He smiled, knowing that every hot, sharp throb of pain that caressed him, unseen, beneath his shirt would scream his dominant lover's name.


	6. I'd like to thank the Academy

**Title:** I'd like to thank the Academy...  
**Word Count: **100  
**Pairing: **Draco/Harry  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings: **Smut! Smutty smut smut :) Rough sex.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or profit from them. JK Rowling does.  
**Author's Note: **Written for **dracoharry100** 's challenge #111: Acceptance

* * *

I'd like to thank the Academy…

Harry knelt between Draco's spread legs. The blond wizard lay face-down, pillows under his hips, rear raised obscenely in the air. His hands were tied tightly behind him with Harry's Hogwarts scarf, and his mouth was gagged; stuffed with his lover's recently removed boxers.

The darker boy held a lubed, gold Oscar statuette at the entrance to Draco's hole. He grinned mischievously.

"And the award for best fucktoy goes to…"

Roughly, he rammed the statuette up Draco's arse.

"Mmph! Hmph!" came Draco's muffled cry as he bucked against the invading object.

"What's that, Malfoy? You want to make a speech?"


	7. Say no

**Title:** Say no  
**Word Count: **100  
**Pairing: **Draco/Harry  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings: **Smut, roleplaying non-con  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or profit from them. JK Rowling does.  
**Author's Note: **Written for **dracoharry100** 's challenge #112: Rejection

* * *

Say no

"No!"

"Wrong answer" growled Harry, twisting the naked boy's arm behind his back and yanking a handful of blond; jerking Draco's head back and biting his neck hard.

"Say no again" he snarled.

"N… no!"

Harry shoved him facedown onto the bed, backside hanging over the edge. He pinned the struggling boy down; spanked him until his arse was pink and he was moaning and grinding his erect cock against the sheets.

"Now, I'll ask you again. You want it, don't you, you teasing slut?"

"Yes… fuck yes" panted Draco.

"Good" said Harry. "You'll soon learn not to reject me."


	8. American Draco

Title: American Draco  
Word Count: 100  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Rating: R? Possibly NC-17  
Warnings: Masturbation, crack-ish crossdressing dreams  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or profit from them. JK Rowling does.  
Author's Note: Written for **dracoharry100** 's challenge #113: Spectacular

* * *

American Draco

Harry sits in the cheering stadium crowd. Quidditch half-time; the band plays. The cheerleaders enter; baton-twirling girls in hotpants. They march and twirl in unison.

He is captivated by the graceful, Lolita-esque blonde in the middle. She looks up, smiles. It is Draco. Harry notices his long, lewd hotpants-bulge.

Suddenly, he is in bed. Draco lies on the ceiling above him in a white bath of rosepetals. They fall on Harry as he roughly fists his cock, revealing glimpses of Draco's pale, lithe body. Draco blows him a kiss…

Harry thrusts, yelps, sighs.

Ahh… falling asleep during _American Beauty_.

Spec-_tac_-ular.


	9. An audience with the Pope

Title: An audience with the Pope  
Word Count: 100  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Rimming, religious role-play. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE CATHOLIC AND EASILY OFFENDED!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or profit from them. JK Rowling does.  
Author's Note: Written for **dracoharry100** 's challenge #114: Grace

* * *

An audience with the Pope

The white-robed figure swept into the room, adjusting the white skullcap over his shock of dark hair.

The angelic, blond altar boy dropped to his knees before him.

"Kiss my ring, boy."

"Yes, Your Excellency."

He crawled around, lifting from behind the papal robes; spreading the papal cheeks. He lunged in greedily with his tongue, licking and probing the tight hole as his hand reached around to the solid, awaiting cock.

He tugged urgently as his tongue thrust deeper and deeper, until the Pope exploded in a sweet Glory Be.

"Ten Hail Marys, boy" wheezed Harry.

"Your Grace" smiled Draco.


	10. Match of the day

**Title:** Match of the day  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Pairing:** Draco/Harry  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Warnings:** Unusually, none! Slight suggestion maybe.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or profit from them. JK Rowling does.  
**Author's Note:** Written for **dracoharry100** 's challenge #115: Crush

* * *

Match of the day

"Goooooal!"

Seamus pulled off his shirt and raced around the lawn, triumphantly bare-chested.

The other Griffindor boys milled about; some engrossed, some confused by this impromptu footy kickabout.

Suddenly a sneering Draco appeared.

"Enjoying your pathetic Muggle sports, Potter?"

Harry glowered.

"Get lost, Malfoy. Unless you want us to demonstrate another Muggle tradition for you."

With a war-cry of "Bundlllllllle!" he landed forcefully on Draco. The other lads followed, piling atop the shocked blond wizard, crushing him in a sweaty boy-heap.

"Get off!" whined Draco. But none too vehemently. Something about the feel of Potter's wand poking into his back…


	11. Muggle cooking chez Harry and Draco

**Title: **Muggle cooking chez Harry and Draco  
**Word Count: **100  
**Pairing: **Draco/Harry  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings: **Spanking  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or profit from them. JK Rowling does.  
**Author's Note: **Written for **dracoharry100** 's challenge #116: Rise

* * *

Muggle cooking chez Harry and Draco

"I'm sorry!" cried Draco to the returning suit-clad, briefcase-carrying, work-weary Harry. Naked under a floral apron, he looked anguished.

"What now, Malfoy?" snapped Harry.

"Soufflés… didn't rise…" sobbed Draco.

"Kitchen. Now." ordered Harry. "Over the counter."

Draco bent over, nose to marble, peachy arse cheeks exposed under bright fluorescents.

_Smack!_

The repeated sound of rough hand striking bare skin ricocheted around the room, punctuated only by Draco's yelps and garbled apologies, and Harry's sternly-barked admonitions.

Soon the blond wizard was sweat-drenched, fire-cheeked and wantonly humping the worktop.

Harry leered.

"The soufflés may not have risen, but something else certainly has."


	12. An inch of air

**Title: **An inch of air  
**Word Count: **100  
**Pairing: **Draco/Harry  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings: **Pre-slash  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or profit from them. JK Rowling does.  
**Author's Note: **Written for **dracoharry100** 's challenge #119: _Air_

* * *

An inch of air

It was only air between them. Particles so small that it should have been impossible to feel them.

So why, wondered Draco, could he feel the particles jumping, tickling, tingling; every hair on his arm standing statically like he'd rubbed it on a balloon?

A scant inch of air. The space between skin and skin. Burning like a lover's touch. Teasing him, taunting him. _Advance! _it cried. _Fill me!_

He held his breath; tremblingly daring himself to close the gap.

When Snape has placed them together as Potter's punishment, he could never have dreamed how much Draco would suffer too.


End file.
